Austin and Ally Vampire to My Heart
by YourLonelyNightmare
Summary: Superstar meets vampire, vampire meets superstar. Is it as simple as that? Well of course not! What happens when the rock star, Austin Moon, falls hopelessly in love with the talented songwriter with a secret, Ally Dawson?
1. Vampires and Guitars

**Hey FanFiction Lovers! :) As you can probably tell, I am new here and I would love for people to read my fanfics and give me comments/questions. And please enjoy my writing and if you don't like it, then go to hell. Just kidding! No, but seriously if you don't like this story the please no negative comments because that is completely unnecessary. If you don't like it then don't make a big deal about it and just not read my stories if you think that they are that bad :P**

**Anyway, if do however have any tips for my writing, then please do share with me. I would love to see what you think! And also give my some ideas on what could come next in the story. I usually get like four chapters into a story then have no other ideas for it. I get writer's block and end up never finishing the story. So please if you have any ideas that could come next, I will take the, all into consideration. I love including my fans and friends in my writings. You guys are amazing, all of you! I can't thank you enough about how many people will read this story and like it! Thank you! I have already started the second chapter and I am already excited to finish. Oh! And I have to say in advance that I do not own If I Die Young by The Band Perry. ****I also do not own Austin and Ally, if I did, they would be married right now. **

**Okay, I am done ranting, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Austin and Ally

Vampires and Guitars

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I really hate the sun, it bothers me so much. Couldn't it just take one day off and not try and burn me? But of course not because of stupid mortals. They always get their way, and would kill to do so, well, I've been told. You see, I was born this way, I never got to experience mortal life. I wish I was mortal though, I really hate being stuck like this, I can never feel the sun upon my skin without it burning, accidentally ripping apart things without even trying, not feeding on animals for blood, to not die from the simplest elements, or to not read people's minds. I have to admit though that reading humans minds are not that bad.

If you haven't guessed already, I am a vampire and no one knows. The only two people that know are my father because he is a vamp as well and my best friend Trish who isn't one but kind of found out when she saw me feeding on a rat. The council decided not to press charges against her for finding out or me for being so careless because my father is one of the councilmen and Trish practically got on her knees and begged for her life.

My black hood covered my face and my pale hands were shoved deep into my pockets. My faded worn out skinny jeans showed my exposed skin through it's large holes. The yellow converse shoes I am wearing are so beaten and battered that you could not even call them shoes anymore. And my brown hair was plastered upon my face with sweat. I was just out hunting all night and it was currently 8:32 a.m. And the sun was bothering me. I am making my way towards my dad's music shop called Sonic Boom. I work there part time after school, but since today is Saturday, I do not have to work. But when I am done feeding, I usually go there to rest and practice my music.

I walk up to two push doors with the logo not far above it. I walked through to find nobody in the store except my father behind the counter with his head resting on the table snoring loudly and drooling...gross. I chuckle slightly as I make my way over to the embarrassment that is my dad. "Daddy, wake up." I say as I shake his shoulder. "Hmmphmmm?" He mumbles. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just so slow today that I became extremely bored and fell asleep." He yawns and stretches.

"It's okay dad, go home and take a nap. I will watch the store."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I will be fine."

"Okay, how was feeding?" He asked while gathering up his stuff.

"Delicious." I lick my lips that are still stained with flavor. Yum!

"Good, after I sleep I am going to feed, so don't be surprised if you come home and I'm not there."

"Alright, now go home, I can see how tired you are." I giggle when I see him stubble upon nothing but air.

"Okay, stay (yawn) safe..."

I giggle again, "bye dad!" I watch him practically throw himself outside. It seems as if he was more drunk then tired.

I walk behind the counter and start to organize things, but everything was already put together properly so I was now just perfecting their already perfect positions. After about fifteen minutes of fiddling with random objects, I decide that I should write in my book. I took it out from it's hiding place under the table and opened to a fresh page:

_Dear diary,_

_So I am watching the store on a Saturday, I am taking over my dad's sift because he was basically knocked out upon the counter. I can not blame him though because it is a very slow day. No one was in here when I came in after hunting. Speaking of hunting, I am really getting sick of it. I really want to be mortal, being a vampire has it's perks but I think that being human has more benefits. I will not need to follow the rules of the council and not have to worry about people finding out my secret. There are just way to many things to think about and follow in order not to be caught! It is making my head swim! This is aggravating me too much, I need a pickle._

_Song lyrics:_

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song (!)_

_Love forever and always,_

_Ally xxx_

I closed my book and placed it back under the counter where it previously was. I was going to go upstairs to my practice room to get a pickle, but when I stood up straight, there was someone inspecting the guitar display. He was tall, probably 6 inches taller then me to be precise. He had long, but not too long, messy bleach blonde hair with brown routes. He was wearing a blue Holster t-shirt and black ripped jeans with a chain and blue converse shoes. I have to admit that he is kinda cute, but I am a vamp and mortals and vampires are forbidden to be together. And even if I was human, he looks to much like a player to even try.

He was now inspecting a dark blue and black acoustic guitar that, in my opinion, is the best guitar in the store. He grabbed it from it's rightful place on the wall and started to make his way towards me. As he got closer, I could not help but notice his scent. It smelled almost like a vampire's smell...yet with hint of something else that I could not make out, but it smelled so...sweet. I closed my eyes and let the luxurious smell fill my nostrils as he came even closer to me. With every step, the scent became stronger, and all I want to do is pounce on him and dig my blood thirsty fangs into his neck. I can't do that now, one because I just fed, and two because I do not feed on humans. I am too nice. "Excuse me? How much for the guitar?" I heard him say. I snapped open my eyes and came face to face with the most beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

**Austin's POV:**

I am now on my world tour and my first stop is Miami Florida. I have always wanted to come here, and now I am! Earlier today I decided that I wanted to explore a bit around here. The Mall of Miami sounding like a good place as any to start. Looking around each store, I stumbled upon a music start called Sonic Boom. And of course I needed to check it out considering that I am a pop star that won a platinum record and tours world wide with his twelfth album on it's way out. I walked into the store and saw a girl behind the check out counter scribbling down fiercely in a brown leather book. I paid her no mind and walked straight to the guitar section.

I scanned over each one till my eyes fell on the most beautiful thing on earth that I have ever seen, a faded black and blue guitar. I picked it up and made my way the the girl behind the counter to find out how much it cost. Her eyes were closed and I am not sure why, but she probably has a good reason for it. "Excuse me? How much for the guitar?" I asked politely. I was wrong when I said that the guitar was the most beautiful thing on earth, because when she opened her eyes, I came face to face with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

* * *

**Hoped you loved it! Second chapter already in progress!**

**_~YourLonelyNightmare~_**


	2. Confusions and New Songs

**Hello everyone! I am sooooooo sorry I did not update Vampire to My Heart in so long, I have been very busy. Mostly just because I have been excepted into a school of the arts and I now need to work extra hard to not fail so that I will be able to go next year.I am also very busy with the other activities that I am involved in sooooo, sorry if I do not update as fast as I would (or you would) like to. :) Thank you for the lovely comments you gave me on the first chapter! They meant a lot to me!**

**Anyway, first off I would like to say that Dez, in this story, is not going to be as crazy as he usually is (well, not in this chapter at least.) Just a heads up for yall! Also, Austin and ally are going to going to... well, never mind. You will find out later ;)**

**_xxShadiceKokoro_ ~ Thanks for the correction! :) I will go and fix that soon! I meant to say 'He was tall, 6 inches TALLER to be precise.' And I am glad you like it! **

**_dancequeen1_8 ~ I'm glad you like it!**

**_ausllyYo_ ~ It's okay, but thank you for reading it anyway!**

**I do not own anything, because if I did, Austin and ally would be married right now.**

**I also do not own _"_A Thousand Miles" by David Archuleta either.**

**Sorry, I'm done ranting, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Austin and Ally

Confusions and New Songs

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Her eyes were boring straight into mine with strength. I felt this odd feeling like I was being drawn to her, as if I needed to be with her. I have to admit, she is very beautiful and I can't find myself to rip my gaze from hers. The guitar was long forgotten, and now we are just standing here staring at each other. I don't want this to end, but why? She is just an ordinary girl that I don't know. Why am I so helplessly drawn to her? I need to find out more about her, and I know just the way to do it. "Hello, sir? Hello?" The sweet sound that escaped her luscious lips pulled me back into reality. Darn it you reality! It just struck me now how much the rest of her features are just so exquisite and amazing. Her hair was a perfect shade of brown that melted into a soft color of caramel at the tips, her cheek bones were well defined and held a wonderful color of bubble gum pink, her lips were the same shade as her cheeks but looked more kissable, and she smelled of sweet strawberry. Could this girl become anymore beautiful?

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Her voice pulled me back again. Come on man! Be strong!

"Uh, y-yeah I-I'm fine..." Wow Austin, smooth.

"$199.99."Okay, what?

"What?" I asked in a high squeaky voice. If I keep this up, I will be disowned from my manly hood.

"For the guitar, the price is $199.99." She points to the guitar with a cute and adorable confused expression stretching across her delicate face.

"Oh, okay thank you. I will take it." I said as normal as I could. But for me around the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, that is a difficult task to complete. After those words left my mouth, I hiccuped. Why? I have absolutely no idea. I handed her three hundred dollar bills while still standing there awkwardly.

She hesitated for a moment before picking up the money from the table. "Um, I said $199.99 not $300. Another thing, where in the name of hell did you get all of this money, and why carry it around with you?" Her face returns to that cute unmistakable confused expression of her's, and I can't help but smile at her adorableness. I shake my head to clear my thoughts to finally answer her.

"I always carry money like this around with me, and that is not that much. Anyway where do you think I get it? Don't you know who I am?"

"No, should I?" Now it is my turn to place a confused expression on my face. How could she NOT know who I am, I am the one and only Austin Moon, girls everywhere praise me!

"You seriously have no idea who I am?" I ask still in shock.

"Absolutely no idea, now let me give you the extra money back." She put the money in the cash register and was going to hand me back the extra money when all of a sudden I grabbed her wrist gently.

"No, keep it" she smiled shyly which only made me smile back. Then she looked down and I did too only to find my hand still around her small pale arm. I reluctantly pulled away and blushed slightly. Dude, stop acting like a girl!

"Thank you." She smiles then put the money with the rest and closed the the register. "Now are you going to tell me who you are?" That question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"You said and I quote: 'you seriously have no idea who I am?' Now, tell me why I should know you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip with attitude...adorable.

"I am Austin Moon, the Austin Moon. Ring any bells?" I ask in disbelief. She shakes her head.

"Not even once." She pursed her lips and continued to stare me down. As I on the other hand was chocking on my own air, I need to get out of here before I end up killing myself.

"Well, th-thanks anyway." I quickly grabbed the guitar and sped walked out of the store.

What the hell is happening to me? One minute I walk into the store expecting to get in, buy a guitar, an just as quickly walk out. But nooooo! I have to have stupid teenage boy hormones! She is like a freakin boy magnet. I really need to find out who she is though, there is just something about her that draws me to her.

I mentally face palmed myself for being so cheesy and girly. I opened my door to my black Cadillac (it's classic, it has the wings in the back!).and hopped in.

"Dude! What took so long?! I thought you said you would be in then out just as quickly!" Dez, my best friend since forever, screamed into my ear once I sat down in the car. I shut the door and sighed. "Lets just say that me and my stupid teenage hormones ran into an unexpected surprise." I say to him while I buckled my set belt.

"And what would that 'unexpected surprise' be?" Dez said putting air quotes around 'unexpected surprise'.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." I pushed my key into the ignition and started the car.

"Okay, fine. Anyway, I was talking to your manager earlier and she says that you need a new set list." I pulled out of the parking place.

"Why do I need a new one?" I ask.

"She said all of your songs are old, you haven't had the time to sit down with your song writers and come up with news songs. So she wants you to take this week of and write some new songs bu yourself, she thinks that it would be good to have some Austin Moon original songs."

I nearly crashed the car at that point. She wants me to write new songs, in one week. Does she even know that it is hard for me to even describe myself?! "Dez! Do you know how hard it is for me to write my own songs?!"

"Yeah, why?" He asks as if there was nothing wring with what I just said.

"She wants me to write how many new songs in one week, Dez, I can't do that!"

"Nah, sure you can! Just write about how you fell!"

"If you haven't noticed, I am very bad at expressing my feelings!"

"Then pretend your a girl." I shot Dez a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look. I swear this guy is weird at times.

"That's kinda hard to do considering that I am not a GIRL." I said emphasizing the word 'girl'.

"Well, it has never failed on me." I shot him another weird look, I do not even know what sex he is anymore.

"Well, how many songs do I need to write?"

"Four."

This time I had to pull over on the side of the road to keep myself from crashing. ""WHAT THE F-"

"Language." Dez gives me a stern look.

"Freckles." I finish.

"DON'T INSULT MY FRECKLES! MY FRECKLES ARE MY FRIENDS!" He yells in anguish. I roll my eyes and start the car again.

"Anyway, how am I going to get all of the songs done when I do not even know how to express myself?"

"I don't know."

**Ally's POV:**

Well that was... interesting. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I grabbed my song book from the counter and made my way up to the practice room. Once I closed the door, I opened my song book to one of my older songs that I have not played in so long, I set it down on the piano along with me. I placed my fingers upon the piano and began the first few notes. I closed my eyes taking in the soft notes.

_Making my way down __town,_

_ Walking fast,_

_Faces passed,_

_And I´m home bound,_

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Making my way,_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you,_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by,_

_´Cause you know,_

_ I´d walk,_

_A thousand miles,_

_If I could,_

_Just see you..._

_Tonight_

_It´s always times like these,_

_When I think of you,_

_And I wonder,_

_If you ever,_

_Think of me,_

_Cause everything´s so wrong,_

_And I don´t belong,_

_Living in your,_

_Precious memory,_

_´Cause I need you,_

_Cause I miss you,_

_And now I wonder...  
_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by,_

_´Cause you know I´d walk,_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could,_

_Just see you..._

_Tonight,  
_

_And_

_ I, I_

_Just want to let you know,_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory,_

_I, I_

_Don´t want to let this go,_

_I, I_

_Don´t...  
_

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces passed,_

_And I´m home bound,_

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Making my way,_

_Through the crowd,_

_And I still need you,_

_And I still miss you,_

_And now I wonder...  
_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass us by,_

_´Cause you know I´d walk,_

_A thousand miles,_

_If I could,_

_Just see you...  
_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by,_

_´Cause you know I´d walk,_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could,_

_Just see you..._

_If I could,_

_Just hold you,_

_Tonight  
_

Finishing off the last notes, I opened my eyes and smiled at myself. That was the first ever song I have written and it had sentimental value to me. But that's another story for another time. I closed my song book and stood up. Smiling one last time, I walked out of my practice room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**~_YourLonelyNightmare~_**


End file.
